Generally, image data is encoded according to a certain data compression standard such as the moving picture expert group (MPEG) standard, and then, stored in an information storage medium or transmitted via a communication channel in the form of a bitstream.
Scalable video coding (SVC) may be used as a video compression method that adjusts an amount of information and transmits the information in correspondence with various communication networks and terminals. With respect to SVC, various layers of encoded video data are included in one bitstream so as to adaptively provide a service via various transmission networks and terminals.
In the case of such conventional scalable video coding, video data is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.